My Life Begins: Sneek Peek
by Bramblefang
Summary: First chapter of My Life Begins summary in profile . If enough people like it, I will write the rest of the story.


Hiya! This is my second fic. Now, if you like it then I will make a new story called My Life Begins. I'm saying around 30 reviews for the story. I won't delay you any longer. Get reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

* * *

"Look. 'X' has to be five."

"Cassie, that's impossible."

Cassie's dirty blond hair whipped around to stare at me (not her _hair_, of course, but her self). "Hey! I'm trying to figure this out," she complained.

"If you don't want me to help you, I could get Destiny to help you. Hey, Destiny! Cassie wants your help!" I called.

"Huh? Ok, Aqua," said Destiny as she looked up from her book, "Cass? What do you need help with?"

"I need help with this problem."

"That one? That's easy, it's seven."

"No, it's five!"

"And hedgehogs fly!" I retorted.

"Ah, guys, stop arguing! Cass, what's the problem?" Alice asked.

"5'X' + 30 = 'X'2 + 16," answered Cassie.

"(sigh) Cassie, they're right. The answer is seven. Thirty five plus thirty equals sixty five. Forty nine plus sixteen is sixty five."

"Aqua, you could have told me that in the beginning!"

"Well…, you wouldn't have learned anything then, Cass," I reasoned.

"Desty could have told me, too," Cassie complained.

"Don't call me _Desty_. And you…"

_Knock Knock_

We all froze. Whatever Destiny was going to say was lost. "Who's there?" I called.

_Knock Knock_

This time the knocking sounded more like scratching to me. I said softly, "Des, go open the door." Destiny opened the door and gasped. In came two fiery, ginger cats with stars in their fur. The two cats that stood in my doorway radiated power, and we just sat there with our mouths open. "Who are you?" I managed to choke out.

"I am Emberstar," said the ginger she-cat, "And this is Firestar." We all gasped, we had all had heard of Firestar before. "I am sure you are familiar with Firestar's story, right?" We nodded. "Good. Long after Firestar's rule of ThunderClan, the clans got new names. Thunder became Echo, River became Rain, Wind became Moor, and Shadow became Night. The clans moved to a new territory that they called StarWoods. They have long since forgotten their past and have forgotten SkyClan again. We are proposing for you to join the clans and remind them of their past. StarClan have been watching you and your friends and all of you seem to have a true warrior's spirit. You will become cats like me," as she said this she raised her once hidden wings and continued, "And we will transport you to StarWoods."

"Are you speaking English or can we understand cat?" piped up Cassie.

"We are speaking English, young one," said Firestar for the first time, "When you are cats, you will be able to speak both and understand both."

"We must hurry!" spoke Emberstar urgently, "The sun is coming up!" All ready, the two cats started fading. "Two of touch Firestar's back and the other two of you touch mine. When we get there, the transformation will be complete, now _hurry_!

We did as she ordered and when we were all set; there was a soft whooshing sound and suddenly we were standing in front of a huge forest. The trees were very, very tall or it seemed that way. I suddenly noticed that I was standing on all fours. I looked down and gasped, I was covered in dark, tabby fur. I looked around and Cassie, who was next to me, was now a creamy white with fiery, ginger spots and emerald eyes. Destiny was a shining, golden tabby, and Alice was a pale ginger, honey colored cat with darker splotches. The odd thing was, is that we all had lighting bolts on our chests. "Well, here we are," I mewed.

"No, really? Were you expecting a sign?" Cassie asked.

"Stop being so sarcastic!" I exclaimed. I realized we were talking cat now. By this time the sun was almost all the way up. The StarClan cats were almost gone.

"Good luck, young ones," meowed Emberstar.

"Can I say it? May StarClan light your path," mewed Firestar jokingly. And with that they faded completely. Our old life was no more. As we stepped under the canopy of the trees, our new life began.

* * *

Well that was short. The book that Destiny was reading was Long Shadows! Anyway... remember, 30 reviews for a new story! -BF


End file.
